La Paz y Los Secrtos
by E1r8P1v9C9uG7a
Summary: Esta es una historia que se origina en este tiempo; es una historia llena de secretos como lo dice el titulo y el equipo avatar deberán recobrar la paz en sus corazones para poder detener a Ozai... Lee y Comenta... ¡ E VUELTO, SOY YO E1!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Como están - Espero que bien. Bueno se preguntaran por que le puse pausa a la otra historia; pues verán YO NO SOY E1, soy su primo. Mi querida prima a la que conocen como E1 ahora esta teniendo problemas y no puede continuar escribiendo, por lo tanto me dio su clave y le prometí escribir en su lugar, yo siempre e querido escribir historias pero nunca me atreví ha hacerlo, antes de todo lo que le ha estado pasando ahora, me contó sobre sus dos historias, las cuales elimino por falta de inspiración y orden; y yo he decidido reescribirlas pero en una sola y con mi estilo. espero que les guste y me ayuden. Att: M2**

* * *

**prologo**

Ellos desde que eran niños tuvieron que llevar la responsabilidad de traerle paz al mundo; pero como lo aran si en sus corazones ni paz hay, solo tristes, dolor desolación, enojo, ira, y mucho rencor... Por que como si después de todo cuando eran apenas unos niños sus padres se fueron y no volvieron y se quedaron solos; o con algún familiar.Y los que si volvieron a ver a sus padres más de algo debía salir mal. Les ocultaron el mayor secreto de su vida y ahora deberán de descubrir todo para que todo vuelva a estar en paz...

* * *

**Gracias por Leer!... les prometo que lo mas pronto que pueda subiré el primer capitulo... SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, IDEAS, DE TODO...**

**nos leemos 0/.**


	2. Recuerdos en un Sueño?

******Hola, Como están - Espero que bien.****Bueno se preguntaran por que le puse pausa a la otra historia; pues verán YO NO SOY E1, soy su primo. Mi querida prima a la que conocen como E1 ahora esta teniendo problemas y no puede continuar escribiendo, por lo tanto me dio su clave y le prometí escribir en su lugar, yo siempre e querido escribir historias pero nunca me atreví ha hacerlo, antes de todo lo que le ha estado pasando ahora, me contó sobre sus dos historias, las cuales elimino por falta de inspiración y orden; y yo he decidido reescribirlas pero en una sola y con mi estilo. espero que les guste y me ayuden. Att: M2.**

**********C**omo he escrito esta es mi primera historia por lo tanto espero que me ayuden y comenten...Esta es una historia AU, es Kataang, tal vez tenga Sukka, Maiko, Tokka, Yetzula y otros. Aclaración yo no soy como mi prima, yo soy amante del Zutara, pero e decidido tratar de convertirme en Kataang; por ustedes lectores de mi prima y por mi prima.

**A: TLA no me pertenece, solo me divierto con ello...**

* * *

Recuerdos en un sueño

**Sueño de Aang, Zuko y Toph. narrado por Aang**

_- vamos ahí viene - me dijo Toph corriendo _( **tiene 9 años **) _- Apresurarte pies ligeros -_

_- ya voy - le __respondí (_ **tiene 10 años **),_ tenia algo en las manos era un dije con la forma de un dragón, era de oro..._

_- ya, no es gracioso - dijo Zuko (_ **tiene 10 años **) _- denlo, y te devuelvo tu dije Toph -__  
_

_- Aang dale su dije a Zuko si quieres que te de el tuyo- dijo Toph_

_- Que... pero como?... ya se Zuko dale a Toph su dije, yo te doy el tuyo y tu Toph me das el mio, y para que sea justo hagamos al mismo tiempo, entendido - dije_

_- si - respondieron ambos_

_- Listos - dijo Zuko_

_- Unos - empezamos al unismo a contar acercándonos - Dos y Tres - cada uno de nosotros tomo sus dijes, el de Zuko es el símbolo del dragón, el de Toph es el de un tejón-topo y el mio es un Bisonte volador. Estábamos jugando en el patio trasero de mi casa en el templo aire del sur._

_- Toph ya es hora de irnos - dijo su papá, Lao Bei Fong_

_- Bueno ya me voy - dijo Toph - Adiós - dejo dándonos un golpe en el hombro a cada uno_

_- Zuko vamos - dijo su mamá, Ursa_

_- Bueno yo también me tengo que ir - dijo Zuko_

_- Que mal, ya no le podremos planear una broma para Toph - dije_

_- ESCUCHE ESO - grito Toph antes de subirse al carro de sus padres e irse_

_- Adiós - dijo Zuko dándole un fraternal abrazo a Aang ates de irse_

_- Adiós - le dije y se fue. Después de que Zuko se fue me senté en la banca que estaban casi al lado de la puerta del patio trasero de mi casa. Cuando me doy cuenta, ahí estaba mi padre, Roku sentado al lado mio... _

**Sueño de Aang**

_- que tienes hijo - me pregunto, viendo que no tenia la cadena de oro con mi dije puestas, sino en la mano la estaba viendo_

_- Pienso - le respondí con desgano_

_- Y en que piensas - me dijo_

_- no lo se en lo que tu y mamá dijeron - le __respondí_

_- así y que te dijimos - me pregunto mi madre, Yangchen_

_-sobre que soy un avatar, igual que ustedes y nuestra familia y mi destino - dije_

_- sera mejor que entre a preparar la cena, no tardara en llegar mi hermano - dijo mi madre y entro a la casa_

_- A ver si entendí, tienes miedo - me pregunto mi padre  
_

_- si, eso creo - le __respondí_

_- mira, que te paso aquí - me pregunto mi pare levantándome el pantalón hasta la rodia, donde tenia una herida, no muy grande..._

_- me caí cuando estaba jugando con Toph y Zuko - le respondí_

_- así - me dijo - y te levantaste_

_- si, aunque Toph y Zuko me ayudaron a levantarme- le __respondí_

_- ya te conté la historia de la época obscura__ - me pregunto_

_- si padre, cuando el avatar kyoshi tubo que pelear contra Chin - le respondí_

_- y sobre Koh el roba rostros - me pregunto_

_- si padre - dije con desesperación - que el avatar Kuruk lucho contra el - _

_- Cuando me enfrente contra Sozin, tuve miedo, cada uno de los avatares tubo miedo cuando se enfrentaba a la maldad, pero tedio un secreto - me dijo, yo estaba muy emocionado por oír el secreto..._

_- Ssiii, dime dime... - dije emocionado_

_- ven es un secreto - me dijo en un susurro para acercarme mas a el - No estuvimos solos, estaba el equipo avatar, los mejores maestros del mundo, los elegidos, pero mas que eso sus mejores amigos - dijo_

_- y como sabre quienes son?- le pregunte_

_- esto te guiara - me dijo poniéndome de nueva la cadena - y no tengas miedo -_

_-No entiendo - le dije_

_- Ya lo sabrás - dijo - todo a su tiempo ahora sera mejor entrar a la casa - mientras entraba a la casa. me quede sentado en la banca pensando en lo que había dicho. Empezó a lloviznar, solo eso era nada más._

_- Aang sera mejor que entres - dijo mi madre_

_- bien ya voy - dije. De pronto el dije de mi collar cobro vida, seguía siendo del mismo tamaño del dije y empezó a volar. Lo seguí estaba cansado y ya no podía más, pero aun así seguí, trate de atraparlo varias veces y no pude, de pronto... no lo puedo creer, hice aire control, soy un maestro aire y también levante una roca, imposible soy un maestro tierra, cuando siento el agua ya no me moja, estaba haciendo agua control, y de mi mano salio una llama de fuego, también soy un maestro fuego. Entones si soy un verdadero avatar. Estaba apunto de alcanzar mi dije cuando de pronto caí por un agujero, al parecer me golpe la cabeza y todo se volvió negro..._

_Cuando volví a reaccionar, me di cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama, con vendas en todo mi cuerpo..._

_-MMMmmm - me queje, todo me dolia_

_- Aang despertaste - dijo Toph alegre_

_- Al fin despiertas sobrino - dijo mi tío Gyatso_

_- que me paso - le pregunte tratando de levantarme_

_- Toph puedes salir un rato - dijo a Toph_

_- Esta bien - dijo y se fue_

_- Tranquilo, con calma estas muy débil - me dijo deteniéndome para no pararme_

_- mis padres donde están?- pregunte al no verlos, ahí con migo. cuando vi la cara de mi tío cambio hace un rato estaba feliz de que haya despertado y ahora lo veo muy triste._

_- tus padres, murieron. Cuando llegue tu casa estaba destruida y quemada, tus padres murieron.- dijo, no lo podía creer mis padres estaban muertos. - También creí que habías muerto, pero cerca de un agujero encontré esto- dijo, mostrando me mi cadena con el bisonte - tu padre me envió una carta diciendo que te lo daría pronto. Me acerque mas al agujero y ahí estabas, en el fondo. Cuando caíste te lastimaste las piernas y los brazos con las piedras filosas e igual tu espalda. Al instante agarre unas cuerdas que se encontraban cerca de ahí y baje. Te cargue con cuidado y te subí de inmediato te lleve al hospital del templo, pro estabas muy grave u cada vez mas empeorabas. Te traje al hospital de Ba Sing Se. - me termino de contar._

_No lo soporte mas - ¡NNOOOOOO! - grite y empece a llorar_

_-ssshhhh... tranquilo - dijo mi tío abrazándome y tratando de consolarme, le devolví el abrazo. y ve mi muñeca izquierda, me asuste mas de lo que ya estaba, vi una herida que corre por todo mi brazo, esta cosida al parecer fue profunda y me pusieron puntos. Mi tío se dio cuenta que empece a ver mi cuerpo._

_- ven - me dijo ayudándome a parar y me lleva en frente de un espejo. y ahí vi mis piernas, mis brazos, mi espalda estaba total mente herido. No puedo creer que este vivo.- los doctores dicen que con es tiempo sanara, no te quedaran cicatrices si vienes a terapias de sanación. Aunque tal vez te queden unas manchas negra pequeñas como puntitos negros que no se notaran-_

_Volví__ a llorar no lo soportaba..._

* * *

**Sueño de Toph**

_- Mami, tengo sueño - dije un poco dormida. Había tenido un día increíble, todos los días son increíbles cuando estoy con Zuko y Aang, que mal que no pudo estar Lu Ten. empece a quedarme dormida cuando siento algo extraño, mi dije, cobro vida y empezó a correr. Salí corriendo del carro, me caí al bajarme del carro, por suerte no iba muy rapido y seguí corriendo tras mi tejón-topo._

_- Toph espera - me gritaron mis padres. No me importo y seguí corriendo, cuando me di cuenta estaba apunto de entrar al bosque, cuando unos señores con capucha negra me rodearon, me asuste. y no lo pude creer hice tierra control, los unid un poco en la tierra, pero sentí como si__ me golpearan la cabeza y me desmaye. Lo ultimo que vi fue a mis padres luchando contra los encapuchados..._

_Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que no estaba en el bosque , era una habitación, parecida a las de la casa de Aang. Me pare me sentía un poco __débil y alguien se encontraba detrás de mi..._

_- que bien que hayas despertado - me dijo, me volteo a ver y era mi tío_

_- Tío Gyatso que paso - le pregunte - y mis padres - _

_- Siéntate - me dijo, y lo hice - tus padres murieron - que mis padres muertos, eso debe de ser una broma - un carro los choco, y empezaron a comentar que eran los Bei Fong, no lo creí pero a un así fui a asegurarme, cuando llegue los vi, sus cuerpos sin vida, pero no estabas, te busque y te encontré cerca del bosque con esto en la mano.- dijo entregándome mi cadena, con mi dije. Estaba llorando, esto no podía ser cierto mis padres están muertos. En realidad no me recuerdo de nada solo que estaba cerca del bosque y algo me golpeo, y todo se volvió negro - Estabas inconsciente, así que te traje aquí, al hospital del templo aire - termino de contarme._

_Ya han pasado dos __días y me dijo lo que le paso a Aang y a sus padres. No he hecho otra cosa que no sea llorar, extraño mucho a mi madre y sus abrazos y besos y a mi padre y sus bromas y cuidados. Viajamos a al hospital El Loto Blanco en Ba Sing Se, ya al parecer Aang esta más grave cada vez. Cuando llegamos vi como llevaban el cuerpo de Aang a emergencias, estaba conectado a muchas maquinas. Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegamos a Ba Sing Se. Mi tío me dijo que ahora en adelante el se encargara de Aang y de mi, me compro ropa y me llevo a su mansión, es grande. Me contó que en realidad esta casa su padre se la dejo a su hermana y a el, por lo tanto también es de Aang. Desde que llegue a Ba Sing Se no he hecho otra cosa que no sea llorar, no como mucho solo lloro. Decidí acompañar a mi tío al hospital, estos tres días ha venido a ver como estoy y luego se va al hospital a ver Aang._

_-Puedo entrar a ver como esta- le pregunte_

_- estas segura - me pregunto_

_- SI- le respondí_

_-Bien vamos - entramos,y ahí estaba otra vez su cuerpo, solo que ya menos herido, pero seguía viéndose muy mal y débil, quería llorar pero no, debía ser fuerte y no llore. en ese instante vi la gran fuerza que tengo. Pase todo el día en el hospital sentada viendo y esperando que Aang reaccionara, pero nada paso. Cuando se hizo de noche regrese a la mansión. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encerré... _

_-Padre, madre se que me están viendo desde el mundo de los espíritus y les prometo que no los desimpresionare, seré fuerte y tratare de hacer lo mejor, por ustedes, mi familia y todos los que conozco y los que no. Luchare por lo que es justo y no me rendiré. si me caigo me levantare por que se que siempre estarán con migo.-_

_Desde esa noche, yo no volví a ser la Toph dulce y tierna niña, Esa noche me volví fuerte y valiente..._

_Ya paso una semana y Aang no despierta, todos los días voy y lo veo igual o tal vez si un poco mejor. Cuatro días antes me encontré a Zuko en el hospital y tenia algo mal. El lado Izquierdo tenia una cicatrizas, como si le ubíquense quemado la cara. Me contó lo que le paso, al igual que yo que me paso a mi y a Aang, todos los días hemos venido a ver como esta nuestro amigo._

_Estaba en la habitación de Aang, Zuko había ido a una cecino de sanación todos los días iba para que ya no se le viese tan mal la cicatriz que tiene y Gyatso como siempre, sentado junto a la cama de Aang, y entonces..._

_-MMmmm- oí un quejido de Aang?_

_- Aang despertaste - deje estaba tan feliz, pero también triste por el, o como tomaría la noticia de sus padres_

_-Toph sal un rato por favor - dijo Gyatso_

_Salí__ de la habitación y me encontré a Zuko, le conté de Aang, que ya había despertado, se puso feliz pero a la vez triste, y luego oímos un llanto y un grito..._

_-¡NNNOOOOO!- Era Aang..._

* * *

**El Sueño de Zuko**

_- Mami, tengo miedo - le dije a mi madre mientras nos ocultamos detrás de unas cajas. No se como las cosas buenas, pueden volver en malas. Cuando regresamos al palacio, mi padre Ozai, ni mi hermana Azula estaban, y de la nada cinco soldados nos empezaron a atacar y corrimos. Llegamos al muelle._

_- tranquilo hijo no va a pasar nada - me dijo. y un soldado nos encontró, cuando mi dije de dragón cobro vida, empece a seguirlo, casi lo alcanzo cuando choco con alguien..._

_-vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí - dijo Ozai - a si "mi hijo" -_

_-padre ayúdame- dije empezando a llorar ya que dos soldados me habían capturado y me dolían mis tobillos y muñecas_

_-JAJAJAJA- escuche una risa malvada - pobre Zuzu, quieres ayuda aquí esta - dijo Azula (_ **Tiene 9 años **_) lanzándome una bola de fuego, me cayo en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro, me retorcía de dolos._

_- Como?...- trate de preguntar pero no pude...- Padre ayuda-_

_- No soy tu padre - dijo Ozai. No podía creerlo, de pronto todo se volvió negro..._

_Cuando volví a reaccionar, no sabia donde estaba. O tal vez si._

_- Zuko, que bueno que estés bien - dijo mi primo Lu Ten ( _**Tiene 12 años **_)_

_- Que paso? Donde estoy? - pregunte, no recuerdo mucho solo que perseguía a mi dragón, todo esta negro..._

_- Estas en mi casa,en Ba Sing Se - dijo mi primo_

_- Y mi mama - pregunte al no verla_

_- Lu Ten sal un rato por favor - dijo mi tío. Mi primo salio de la __habitación_

_-Tu primo te encontró en un barco, que venia de la nación del fuego. Al parecer tu madre falleció - dijo mi __tío, No podía creerlo, Empece a llorar.- Tu padre y tu hermana desaparecieron -_

_Ya pasaron tres días, No he salido de esta habitación, a veces como. Mi tío y mi primo tratan de consolarme. También han venid enfermeras a verme, tengo una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, que suerte que todavía pueda ver. Al parecer tengo que ir a unas sesiones de __curación para que no se vea tan mal mi herida._

_Ya pasaron cuatro días desde que he ido a cesiones de sanación. Me encontré a Toph en el hospital cuando fui a la sesión de __sanación. Iba caminando cuanto..._

_-Toph?- pregunte estaba sentada enfrente de una habitación_

_-Zuko, que haces aquí - dijo abrazándome_

_-Que alegría verte - dije devolviendo le el abrazo. Le conté todo lo que me paso y ella me cono todo lo que le paso. Toph cambio y me dijo el por que y tenia razón hay que ser fuertes y decidí seguir su ejemplo. Ya paso una semana, mi herida ya esta mejorando. Pero mi primo, tal vez no mucho. Toph y yo escuchamos hablar a unos doctores que Aang tal vez tenga que usar una silla de ruedas por un tiempo. Entonces Toph sale de la habitación..._

___-Zuko, Zuko - me llamo Toph_

___-Que pasa - le pregunte_

___- Aang despertó - dijo, Estaba tan feliz por mi primo. De pronto..._

_____-¡NNNOOOOO!- reconocí esa voz , ese grito, era de mi primo Aang..._

**_____CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Hola, que tal me quedo. Comenten por favor. Unas cuantas aclaraciones. Ursa es hermana de Roku por lo tanto Zuko si es primo sanguíneo ( de sangre ) de Aang. Toph no es prima sanguínea ni de Zuko ni Aang, pero crecieron juntos así que considera prima de ellos. La mansión de Gyatso se llama LA MANSIÓN AIR.**

**Aaaa... de seguro se preguntaran, por que Gyatso les mintió? O sera el sueño quien los engaña? Verdadera están muertos? Que paso con Katara y Sokka?... DESCUBRAN LO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUY PRONTO**

**Nos leemos Chau... 0/**


	3. Tiempo después y sorpresas tristes

**Hola, que tal están?, se que tal vez me odian pero crean me que estos meses e estado teniendo unos conflictos. Bueno supongo que ya conocieron a mi Primo que se le ocurrió ponerse M2 bueno, hace unos días hable con el y me dijo sobre la historia que quería escribir en mi honor, y decidí ayudarle.**

**Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen que cuando termine esta historia ya veran la gran sorpresa que les tengo.**

**AVATAR TLA NO ME PERTENECE .. (no se pero escribir esto me aburre a veces, por que es mas que obvio que a ninguno de esta pagina le pertenece avatar y otro programa de t.v.)**

**y a leer...**

* * *

Tiempo después... y sorpresas tristes

Ya pasaron 5 años desde que los padres de Aang, Zuko y Toph murieron o ¿desaparecieron?.

Zuko ( **tiene 15 años **), se quedo viviendo en Ba Sing Se, con su tío Iroh y su primo Lu Ten ( **tiene 17 años **). No volvió a saber de su padre o su hermana. De ves en cuando viaja, buscando respuestas, tratando de descubrir como pudo hacer Fuego control y por que ya nunca mas lo volvió a hacer ( **solo los elegidos pueden controlar los elementos o tienen grandes habilidades o sea el equipo avatar **). Después de todo siguió junto a Toph y Aang. Siempre siguió con un carácter frió, pero ya no mucho.

Toph ( **tiene 14 años **), termino viviendo en Ba Sing Se con Gyatso y Aang, y estudia en la escuela Pai Sho con Zuko y Aang. En la vacaciones viaja a Gaoling, para ver como la casa de sus padres, mejor dicho su mansión y mas que todo para descansar. Después de que los padres de Toph murieron, decidió que quería que los enterraran en el patio trasero de su mansión y así fue como lo hicieron. Siempre tubo su carácter serio, pero divertido. Hace 1 años conoció a Sokka y se volvieron mejores amigos al instante haciendo bromas y chistes hasta algunos malos. E igual no volvió a hacer tierra control.

Aang ( **tiene 15 años **), siguió viviendo en Ba Sing Se con su Tío Gyatso y Toph. Cuando cumplió 12 años decidió hacerse unos tatuajes en los brazos, piernas, y espalda donde había tenido las cicatrices, ya que con el tiempo desaparecieron. Un años después regreso para sus vacaciones al templo aire del sur. Gyatso mando a reconstruir su casa y igual a como estaba. uno de esos días estaba pasando cerca de donde callo tratando de descubrir como y porque pudo hacer aire, agua, tierra y fuego control y por que nunca mas pudo, encontró a un cachorro de perro Kuvasz al que llamo Appa junto a un lemur-murciélago al que llamo Momo. Estudia en la escuela Pai Sho. y la mayor parte de su tiempo pasa encerrado en su habitación, no a logrado superar la muerte de sus padres. Ya que seis meses después se entero que fueron asesinados por maestro fuego, pero sus amigos tratan de ayudarlo.

Sokka ( **tiene 15 años **), Es huérfano de madre ya que falleció cuando tenia 6 años en un accidente de avión, vivía en el Polo Sur con su abuela Kanna y su hermana Katara de un año menor que el, y Su padre Hakoda, mejor conocido como el Capitán General Hakoda, hace 1 años llego a Ba Sing Se para estudiar en la escuela Pai Sho y termino viviendo en la mansión Air ya que Hakoda es el mejor amigo de la familia. Se volvió el mejor amigo de Toph, Zuko, Aang y Lu Ten.

* * *

**Tribu Agua del Sur ** punto de vista de KATARA

Katara, deja de de llorar - decía Gran Gran tratando de consolarme. He estado aquí en mi habitación llorando, tratando de superar lo que me dijo mi padre.

_FLASHBACK_

_Toc Toc, eran las 7 a.m., estaba desayunando cundo tocaron la puerta..._

_- Iré yo - le dije a gran gran levantándome de la mesa_

_- Quien es? - pregunte abriendo la puerta - Tu... - dije no podía creer quien estaba frente a mi era mi padre_

_- y ya no me das un abrazo de bienvenida - pregunto, y yo lo abrace. Hace como dos meses que no lo veía._

_- que haces a qui?- le pregunte_

_- que acaso no puedo visitar a mi familia - dijo un tanto serio_

_-quien tocaba la puerta katara?- pregunto gran gran_

_- es papa - le respondí - ven estamos desayunando - dije regresando al comedor - ahora te sirvo - le dije_

_- no gracias, ya desayune - dijo. 10 min. después termine de desayunar..._

_- y a que se debe tu vista tan repentina - le dije a mi padre, quien miro a mi abuela_

_- madre déjanos solos por favor - dijo, y ella salio de la habitación - e venido para darte una noticia increíble - dijo, no me gusta como suena eso, siempre que dice eso me suena lo contrario._

_- que quieres decir? - le pregunte_

_- ten - dijo dándome unos papeles que saco de un maletín que traía - hace unos días viaje a Ba Sing Se a una reunión política y mande una solicitud al colegio Pai Sho según tus promedios de calificaciones escolares y comportamiento ejemplar te aceptaron, hoy sale un avión a Ba Sing Se - _

_- QUEEE... - grite no podía creerlo;el quería que me fuera, primero manda a mi hermano a casi el otro lado del mundo y ahora yo_

_- no es genial, hoy a las 3 p.m. sale tu vuelo a Goaling y luego debes esperar dos horas para tomar otro vuelo a Ba Sing Se- dijo _

_- ya hable con mi amigo Gyatso y tu hermano, te esperan. En dos semana comienzan las clases - dijo_

_- ¡PERO COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO! - le grite_

_-a que te refieres, te estoy dando lo mejor y no me grites - me respondió_

_-COMO PUEDES, PRIMERO MANDAS A MI HERMANO AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO Y AHORA TE QUIERES DESACER DE MI - le volví a gritar_

_-NO ME GRITES SEÑORITA, YO SOY TU PADRE (**lo siento, siempre quise escribir esa frase**) Y YA ESTA HECHO TE VAS ESTA MISMA TARDE - me respondió y yo salí corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación, claro sin antes so matar la puerta._

_Empece a llorar, luego de unos minutos escuche como mi padre se iba... _

Fin del _FLASHBACK _

Me seco las lagrimas y veo el reloj de mi habitación eran las 2 de la tarde. voy y abro la puerta de mi habitacion y encuentro a Gran Gran parada frente a mi y me abraza.

- todo va estar bien - me dice, mientras empiezo a solloza

- no, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte sola - le dije

- no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien - me dice

- en menos de una hora sale tu vuelo. ve date un baño yo te ayudare a empacar - dice

- esta bien- le respondo - gracias -

Me dirijo al mi baño, y empiezo a ducharme mientras pienso en como sera el amigo de papa, y lo feliz que sera volver a ver a mi hermano y cono ser a sus amigos, un dia me envio una carta, donde decia que era feliz viviendo con un tal Aang y una chica que la verdad no recuerdo el nombre, y que estaba ahorrando para conseguir una nueva computadora ya que la de el la robaron. 12 min después.

Después de arreglarme, salgo de mi cuarto de baño y encuentro ya esta casi todo empacado.

-no tenias que hacerlo- le digo a Gran Gran guardando las ultimas cosas

-claro que se, eres mi nieta - me dice, y siento como una lagrima escapa de mis ojos.

-Prométeme que seras feliz - me dice limpiando me la lagrima

-te lo prometo- le respondo.

terminamos de empacar justo a tiempo, ya que mi padre le dijo a Gran Gran que el vendría a traerme para llevarme al aeropuerto y no cometa ninguna locura.

- Lista? - me dice mientra me abre la puerta de su carro un Toyota RAV4 2014 (**color el que tu deses** )

- eso creo - le dijo seria mente, subiendo al carro

En menos de 10 min. me encuentro en el areopuerto abordando el avión que me llevara a Goaling...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado. Se que se estarán preguntando, porque tan confusa? PUES E AQUI SU RESPUESTA, esa es la cosa, confundir para descubrir.**

**Adelanto**

**Por que tan triste...**

**mucho gusto...**

**Al fin ya me había preocupado...**

**pero como...**

**imposible...**

**ADIOS NOS ESCRIBIMOS Y ES UN HONOR ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES.**

**si no les gusto o creen que soy mala, comenten o escriban me haganme lo saber y si te gusto también hazmelo saber eso seria genial, nos vemos.**


End file.
